


Pennipotens

by frausorge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-26
Updated: 2003-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Hermione needs a new quill.





	Pennipotens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/gifts).



> For Schuyler, on her birthday.
> 
>  _Disclaimers:_ Everyone here belongs to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 22, 2017.

"I need a new quill," Hermione says. 

Ron looks up. "Can't you ask Harry?" 

Harry's tend to be dirty brown and somewhat scruffy. Hermione curls her lip. "I like yours better." 

Ron looks at her, then nods. He says the words of the spell, and the wings unfurl behind him. 

Hermione strokes one briefly, up and over the strong sweep of the bend, before plucking a feather from the primaries. Its orange-red vane is softer than silk against her skin. " _Maneat,_ " she says happily, and begins to cut the nib. 

" _Finite incantatem,_ " Ron says. His voice is thick and low. 


End file.
